JAG (season 2)
The second season of JAG premiered on CBS on January 3, 1997, and concluded on April 18, 1997. The season, starring David James Elliott and Catherine Bell, was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions. Plot Following in his father's footsteps as a Naval Aviator, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. suffered a crash while landing his Tomcat on a storm-tossed carrier at sea, diagnosed with night-blindness, Harm transferred to the Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps, which investigates, prosecutes, and defends the law of the sea. There with fellow JAG lawyer Major Sarah MacKenzie, he now fights in and out of the courtroom with the same daring and tenacity that made him a top gun in the air. '- Introduction' By-the-book Marine Major Sarah MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), an Okinawa transfer, and Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott), a former aviator, are employed by the Judge Advocate General Corps, the elite legal division of the United States Navy and Marine Corps. Now stationed out of Falls Church, Virginia, they prosecute and defend a plethora of cases including the theft of the Declaration of Independence ("We the People"), a brig-break ("Secrets"), the bombing of a mosque ("Jinx"), and a sexual harassment allegation ("Crossing the Line"). Meanwhile, Harm finds himself in hot-water when he fires a machine gun during a tense courtroom battle ("Heroes"), Mac hones her language skills ("Cowboys & Cossacks"), and Admiral A.J. Chegwidden (John M. Jackson) becomes the target of a serial killer ("Ghosts"). Also this season, Lieutenant J.G. Bud Roberts (Patrick Labyorteaux) joins JAG at the behest of outgoing Lieutenant Meg Austin (Tracey Needham) ("We the People"), Mac confronts her past ("Rendezvous"), and Harm goes undercover as a Gunnery Sergeant ("Force Recon"). Production For its second season, JAG moved from NBC to CBS. Bellisario had previously received offers from CBS and ABC to pick up the series, which was reworked to be one of both "legal drama and action". Following the departure of series co-star Tracey Needham, Catherine Bell was cast in the lead role of Major Sarah MacKenzie. Bellisario and CBS President Leslie Moonves "cast Catherine Bell, and Bellisario never heard another word from Moonves - who took great delight in the fact that it was part of the building block that started the CBS turnaround". On her casting, Catherine Bell stated that she "guest starred on the season finale in the first season and there was another girl playing the female lead opposite Harm ... One of the days when I was working, he announced that the show had been canceled, but CBS picked up the show and they decided to recast the female lead. I went after the role and wrote Don a letter after I had read the breakdown for Mac and they brought me in. Six callbacks later, I got the role." Cast and characters Main cast * David James Elliott as Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. * Catherine Bell as Major Sarah MacKenzie * Patrick Labyorteaux as Lieutenant J. G. Bud Roberts * John M. Jackson as Rear Admiral A. J. Chegwidden Also starring * Karri Turner as Ensign Harriet Sims Recurring cast * Sibel Galindez as Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, "Skates" * Terry O'Quinn as Captain Thomas Boone, "CAG" * Steven Culp as CIA Officer Clayton Webb * Chuck Carrington as Petty Officer Jason Tiner * Harrison Page as Captain Stiles Morris Guest cast * Claudette Nevins as NSA Agent Porter Webb Episodes References Category:JAG Category:JAG seasons